Patch Notes/1.26
Pale Rider Avatars: Available for a Limited Time *Collect all four Pale Rider premium avatars from the store for 300 gems each! *These avatars will only be available for a limited time. Progression System Update *Level 59 for each faction has been updated to include the second upgrade of that faction’s basic totem. **If you are already level 59+, you will be granted your totem upgrade on login. **You still have to own the totem before you can use the upgrade. Expanded Match History *Match History can now be expanded to see additional information about your previous games. *Additional information includes: **Factions of your opponent’s deck (based on the influence you saw them play) **Who went first **The deck you played **Who won **The turn on which the game ended *You can also view the complete order of all cards in your deck for a given game. Puzzles *Access to Puzzles has been gated behind the completion of various stories of the Scion’s campaigns. UI *Deck searching has been added to the deck list display. *If you own premium copies of cards that are in your deck, there is now a one-button option to swap them in. *You can now click-through/skip campaign dialogue on the playmat. *Puzzles now offer the ability to retry them from the options menu and from the defeat screen. *The message of the day has been changed to only display once per day. Reward Updates *Casual: Rewards increased to a series of bronze - bronze - bronze / bronze. *Ranked: Rewards after the last silver chest for a day have been increased to mimic Casual’s rewards: bronze - bronze - bronze / bronze. *Gauntlet: Rewards reduced for 2-6 wins. 7 wins still awards 3 silver chests. *You can now only make quest progress on the first win of each game in campaigns. Matchmaking Updates *Deceleration, a system which would award you with fewer points on a win and take more points when you lost based on where the system thought you should be, has been removed. *Ranked: The matching system in Ranked should now favor matches within or closer to your rank. Bug Fixes Client Fixes ;General *You should now be able to mute premium avatars during redraw. *Muting the enemy player should now mute the Obelisk totem’s ambient animations. ;Phone *You should be able to interact with the options menu again when a selection array is up. ;Gameplay *Cards with Destiny should now correctly be discarded to maximum hand size. *Shimmerpack copies should now correctly get double damage during the Sudden Death boss fight. *If a unit is temporarily granted a battle skill that was previously silenced twice, they wouldn’t receive the benefit of that battle skill. This should no longer occur and the unit should correctly get the battle skill a third time. Card Fixes *Premium Journeyman Armorer should now create a premium Spiked Helm. *Copies of Triumphant Stranger should now correctly receive +1/+1 for each Stranger instead of +2/+2. *Unexpected Results should now properly be blocked by player Aegis.